funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akira K
Discussions are easier to follow if kept on one page. If you're here to reply to something I left on another page, please reply there instead; I'm unlikely to miss it. I will also be continuing the discussion on that page instead of here or on your talk page. A RuneScape Problem Hey people. You guys probably don't know, but I've been unable to access RuneScape for god-knows-how-long now. Read about it at Forum Thread 26-27-560-17771, as I'm too lazy to type it here (already done that twice). I also sent an email to Jagex Billing Support (hence the twice bit, if you wonder why billing then you probably didn't read the thread) The page I get redirected to is http://node61.myserverhosts.com/suspended.page/. Maybe if you clicked that you'd see that mostly-blank page I mentioned. I've also sent a Technical Query (as Dojo156 instructed in the thread) but for 2 weeks now I got no reply. This is really the last place I know to report this. Any help? =( 19118219 Talk 08:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know none of us are actually Jagex staff. However, I might be able to get a Jmod I know to take a look for you. (No promises!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::How do I know YOU're not a J-mod choob who'll get your account to message me? They already know. Check this email chain: http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/TooMuchInformation.gif ::Oops, I meant this one: http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/rsprobb.png 19118219 Talk 10:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) GRAAH. 26-27-620-18903 19118219 Talk 07:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but that is really funny. The response to "I can't go to website x" is "go to website x and..." You could try typing the whole 'http://www.runescape.com' instead of just whatever you typed. You could also try going to the funorb site and clicking on the runescape ad. Good luck! PeaceBear0 06:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Unstal java and install the latest vershion (V6.13) install another browser (ie 8,firefox 3,google chrome)master2k27] :LOL I fixed the problem a really long time ago. Thanks for trying to help =P 19118219 Talk 04:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Coat of arms interface - username Do you mind if I 'shop Image:Coat_of_arms_interface.png to have a bland (i.e. not identified with an individual) username? OrbFu 12:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Nah, go ahead and do it =) 19118219 Talk 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Should be there, although I'm still seeing the old one. Probably a caching issue. OrbFu 15:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Diviner of Secrets Do you have a citation for the note you added to Torquing!/Achievement:Diviner of Secrets a long time ago about needing to complete the game to get the achievement? I'm pretty sure it's only necessary to complete level 8-4, but I don't have a second member account to get it again and check. OrbFu 14:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :No citation, but I remember not getting it until I completed the game. 19118219 Talk 06:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ataxtix -> Virogrid Hope you don't mind me editing a subpage of your user page. Normally I wouldn't, but in this case I thought it was a change you were obviously going to make, and I'm working through the list of pages which link to Ataxtix. OrbFu 23:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Yeah, I was going to do it myself. 19118219 Talk 06:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why did people keep deleting it? What harm was it doing as a page? 18:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Template_talk:Achievement db Hi, there's a discussion going on there, but I'd like consent from all (active) sysops before I follow through. Would you care to commment? Timeroot Talk • • 15:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hi this it Tomcatgt Hi, I am completing a Starcannon Guide in another fansite and I was wondering if I can obtain permission to use some of your Starcannon images in this site. I do know it is owned by Jagex but I want to make sure if I needed your particular permission as well. It will be used on the orbmore.com site. I am tomcatgt in that site as well. You can reply here or at my thread in the Guides section of the forums. Thanks, Tomcatgt :LOL. I was just reading the guide - this one right? No, seriously: I just entered the site to see what images I could let you know about after reading it to find you had left this message. =D And you don't have to ask at all actually; go ahead and use 'em. 19118219 Talk 11:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Achievements (Kickabout League) It's wonderful that you typed in all the information on the achievements, as it now displays it all. Soon, though, we'll probably replace that table with , and we won't need it. Basically, as soon as all the data is on the achievement pages, we will replace the table. In the future, frankly it's more efficient to put the info on the pages, as then we can immediately link to them. It was good thing that you did, though - it looks ugly when it's sorta lopsided. :) TimerootT • C • 21:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, it's because I don't know how to input it into the template. Could you show me? 19118219 Talk 09:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I did some examples, here, here, and here. It's pretty simple; just put the info next to the equals sign. If it's not seasonal, you can delete that part. And the part of the comment about what name to put it under.... that can just go. I'll go ahead an do some more. TimerootT • C • 17:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually Timeroot, I think Aik Hui was actually confused as to how the template works, as opposed to the template it depends on. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh. It uses an extension called "Dynamic Page Listing", or DPL. It finds all the pages in the category Kickabout League achievements. Then, it takes the parameters that are passed to the template. It feeds those exact same parameters to , which parses one row in the table. DPL then connects each row with the proper markup, and seals it all in a table. Basically, this means you don't need to pass anything to the template; it's totally automatic. TimerootT • C • 18:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) A fridge game I saw that you can access Hall of Heroes. Some people say that mods posted there some info about a new fridge game. Can you copy this info and past it here? Thanks. -- 19:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :"Nothing was canceled, the schedule was pushed back for everything. So time will reveal more about these games." ~ Sally :"Its Fridge-tastic! Raven, and myself are rather excited about that one. I am also a DA fan so look forward to the second take on the game." ~ Sally :"Ah the fridge game. I'm really not going to spoil this one, but I can guarantee you that it's not what you'd expect it to be. I'm really looking forward to that game." ~ Raven :"Hello All, just to confirm the the fridge game is still very much in production. We ran into issues with the direction the development was taking early in the year. It simply wasn't going to be fun the way it was. We decided that rather than press on with what looked like being a poor implementation, we should get back to basics and re-design the game play. This we did and the game is vastly improved for it. I'm not going to give you too many details, but I'll tell you what it isn't :It's not: :Pinball :Tower defence :Germ free :I'll let you think about what you might be in for. :Mod Korpz" :"It may not be quite what you think it is. I was there at the original pitch for the game and it's definitely not something you've seen before, or something you're likely to guess anytime soon. I'm still looking forward to it mind." ~ Raven :"I'm looking forward to this one too. Interesting to see what people think should be in certain fridges!" ~ Markg :That's all the J Mod posts about the game...hope I helped, but, uh, who are you? o.O 19118219 Talk 20:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::FWIW I have it on good authority (sorry, can't be more specific) that Raven is wrong about having been there when it was first pitched. OrbFu 16:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) NOWYSIWYG You know how over the last month, maybe, there have been numerous odd edits, where people just fix one typo, and turn the bulk of their edit into changing the table format? Or when the replace all the images with the words "ModifyDeleteMove"? Wikia has rolled out a now, beautifully sleek and annoying editor that has been causing this. It parses your wikiText inside the editing window. You don't have to know any code... it's like Microsoft Word - click on a table cell to change it's content. Click on a template to change it's parameters. Click on an image to "Modify|Delete|Move". (I'm guessing some people were copying pasting, and it copied the words, not the image.) NOWYSIWYG stops the WYSIWYG editor from appearing. The editor only appears on some namespaces, so NOWYSIWYG is only needed on those namespaces as well. We like to put it on practically any page with tables, otherwise they become unreadable for us old-timin' code typers... Sheesh... I feel like I'm left behind by technology.. TimerootT • C • 13:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I am Burcheck I see that there are Funorb wiki's in different langauges. I know Russian and Could try to make an funorb russian, but on problem can you tell me how? Thank you. :Try looking here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Large "Champions" Just out of curiosity, where did you get the large image from? Do you have some pwnge alternate we don't know about? :P Naw, just kidding... I think... but how did you get Spaderda to give you the image? TimerootT • C • 17:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :It's some sort of Achievements Online exploit that another guy at OrbMore figured out about. (He's a coder/designer) Basically, as long as you compare achievements with someone who has it, you can find out the requirements and rewards (if secret/hidden) as well as the large image. ^_^ I didn't actually get Spader to give it to me.19118219 Talk 06:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New editor You can disable the new editor in your preferences. I've also tagged some key pages to stop the new editor being used on them because it messes up tables and leaves horrible diffs. OrbFu 21:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Azarlat Hi I want to edit my page and put a picture of my achivement but it didn't work..... How I can do to put picture ? Please help me.... :I'm a little late to reply here (sorry) but I must first say that you're not allowed to upload personal images here. So, unless the image you want to put on your user page is already uploaded here, you'll have to use an image-hosting site (I'd recommend Photobucket). If not, just type in the file name using this format: , replacing the ___ with the name of the file you want to put on your user page, and the "png" to captial "PNG" if necessary. If you're unsure how it will turn out, use the "Preview" button. Thanks. 19118219 Talk 15:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Move Thanks for capitalizing but it needs to be moved to "And It Costs How Much" and vengance needs to be moved to vengeanceKnd563 18:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :And "Ahievement" is missing a c. I've fixed both of those. Thanks for pointing them out. OrbFu 20:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Your 36T Guide at OrbMore Just thought I'd tell you that you're pictures have been replaced with a 'Picture has been removed' picture and so I cannot do your guide. Not sure if it doesn't work for everyone, though. Could you leave the picture on my user talk page? Mythix. :Already fixed. ;) 19118219 Talk 09:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, the guide helps a lot :) User:Mythiko97}Mythix Replacing My Tags Why man?, What was wrong with them? 09:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC)Anonymous184 :Firstly, I've moved this message to the bottom of the page; it was supposed to be here instead of at the top. Secondly, I realised that the images you uploaded did not have transparency. What I did was re-upload it with a transparent background instead of black. Notice that the version you uploaded (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/funorb/images/archive/7/76/20090816075128!MostDamageTag.PNG) has a black box around it when viewed against a white background, while mine (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/funorb/images/7/76/MostDamageTag.PNG) does not. This is different from colouring the image the same colour as the background of the tag table on the Steel Sentinels article, however, as the black box will be visible to users using a light skin. :Lastly, if I said too much and you can't quite understand, just ignore it. =P In short and simple terms, I made the background transparent instead of black. 19118219 Talk 15:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry for placing it at the top. I know how transparancy works, but the reason I was angry that day was because the images that you uploaded had a white background - while on the image page it was transparent. The reaon I am responding now is that the images (and most others that use transparency) are still having the white background. How long does it take for the transparency to kick in? Your ZDMP stuff I saw your cool Zombie Dawn boxes, and I just had to improve them. Now I made a few modified duplicates. For example, use to make this: It also changes depending on how many points away you are from completion. Say, I also have 33 Points in Focused. I can use this: You can also use Full, or you can make it locked: Good enough for ya? Also, I made the calculations. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 19:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I found out why you're Aik Hui. Lol. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hostile Spawn - Kerrus Mission 10 map I just finished making a map of Kerrus 10, then I discovered that you had already uploaded a map yourself. It took me quite a long time to make it, so I'd feel that my effort was wasted if I don't post it. Its graphics are similar to missions 01-06, so I feel that it'd be more beneficial if the map for mission 10 was consistent with those maps. I'll be converting my maps for mission 07-09 to the same format. With your permission, I'd like to replace the map for mission 10 with my own, which you can find here: http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kerrus_10_-_Escape.png :I'm not sure...I do agree that it is better for all the maps to conform to the same design, but I like my version better because it shows blast doors, and also specifies the type of ammo. Maybe we could let others decide? On a separate note, thanks for actually asking about this instead of simply going to replace it, though I hope you can understand that this would waste my efforts too. (Don't take that the wrong way, I don't really mind; just saying.) 19118219 Talk 09:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I find that blast doors don't really do much on the Kerrus levels, since you can beat them without blasting them, and going through them makes you vulnerable to attacks from the path you didn't go down, plus that's one extra path for enemies to follow you (especially noted on Escape, where the orange aliens spawn infinitely). Plus, I'd rather not waste precious rocket ammo on doors. On the Vengeance levels, I'll definitely be coloring in the blast doors though, since there are some you may want to destroy. I may use different shades of pink to specify ammunition, but the reason I didn't do that on the Kerrus levels was: 1) You can beat all the levels without collecting any extra ammo, assuming you don't spam your gun like a maniac, and 2) Varying shades of a/several color(s) may make it hard for people to distinguish between them. Your thoughts on this? EDIT: Crud, JaGeX changed the map for mission 9 a little... now I gotta go through it again and edit the changes. I also discovered that, due to the update, the layout of weapons has changed slightly, so the maps for missions 01-06 are no longer completely accurate (they were uploaded in 2008). After mapping the Vengeance levels, I may replace the old ones. hi? how did u no i made edits to my own page? rofl17:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC)17:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC)~~ hi? how did u no i made edits to my own page? rofl17:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC)17:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC)~~ Greetings! Hi there 191... err, Aik Hui. I was wondering if we could meet in-game and play a few rounds of a multiplayer game of your choice. I think I've seen you around the forums on random days, but I've never really met you. Leave a message on my talk page and let me know of your decision. :) Pup | chat 14:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Image Policy Hi again. These are the links to the images that did not comply with the imaging policies. You have not removed them yet, so I thought I would give you a nudge about them, in case you forgot. Thanks, and have a nice day. Pup | chat 16:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Saradomin_Strikes_Status_TheRealPup.jpg http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guthix_Awakens_Status_TheRealPup.jpg http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zamorak_Returns_Status_TheRealPup.jpg http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arcanists_Prestige_and_Rating_TheRealPup.jpg :Haha, thanks! I tried to delete them before but my cookies were messing up and I kept logging out. I gave up after 4 attempts, then I guess I forgot to retry since then. 19118219 Talk 09:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Up and Down event Hi, The Dutch FunOrb Wiki Community has created a event for al the Wiki's over the world that maked for FunOrb! But I want that we go organise this event. We don't have the exact date and the game where we go playing this! Here information about this event: Game: ''---'' Info now: All the lands making a team for the game, this team go playing with a other team, (example: Dutch vs English) when the game is over the winner has a point. It's on every Friday. Winner: The winner is who wins the game, so it's in Brick-À-Brac, the last person who wins has a point. Date: I think the date is different, because this event can during a long time! Sorry about my bad English! Extra Information: I think only the Dutch and English community can come to the event, because the other Wiki's don't work at the Wiki! event gives more users to the wikia! We can create this event on the FunOrb Forum to, and maybe we can create it on RuneScape to off-topic because there is not a Dutch Forum on FunOrb yet. Hoianddoei 08:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Please send a response on my Wiki or my account on this Wiki! Event Hello, I have maked a event, but I want to know of you and your fansite help me with Organisate the Event. Please send a message back for more information. Greetings of James